Cảnh 1
Cảnh 1 là cốt truyện đầu tiên xảy ra trong game và trước khi Sayori tự sát. Chương 1 Khi bắt đầu vào game, game sẽ kiểm tra xem monika.chr có trong thư mục của game hay không. Nếu không, Sayori sẽ xuất hiện với vẻ mặt hoảng loạn và lập tức thoát game. Khi bạn quay trở lại, màn hình sẽ hiện ra chữ "END" màu đen và sau đó sẽ xuất hiện với hình ảnh Sayori treo cổ không màu. Vào lúc này, tất cả các file .chr có trong thư mục nhân vật sẽ bị xóa. Sau 10 phút ở trong hình ảnh đó, màn hình sẽ hiện ra chữ "Now everyone can be happy." (Bây giờ tất cả mọi người có thể vui vẻ) được viết bởi Sayori, và sẽ biến mất sau một phút nữa. Sự việc này sẽ không xảy ra nếu người chơi khởi động game lần đầu tiên. Tất cả các file .chr sẽ khôi phục lại trở về ban đầu, dù cho bạn có xóa như thế nào nữa. Sau khi bạn thoát game, lúc này hãy xóa file monika.chr, khởi động lại game, và sự việc này sẽ xảy ra. Không rõ tầm ảnh hưởng của sự việc này đến cốt truyện của game. Vào đầu của Cảnh 1, khi người chơi đang đến trường và gặp Sayori nói rằng cậu ấy đã ngủ quên nhưng vẫn cố gắng để theo người chơi. Cả hai nói chuyện với nhau về việc gia nhập một câu lạc bộ, và người chơi không có ý định muốn gia nhập nó. Sayori nhắc rằng làm nó. Cậu ấy sợ rằng người chơi sẽ trở thành một NEET nếu không được gia nhập vào câu lạc bộ. Cuối cùng, buổi học cũng đã kết thúc, và Sayori khuyến khích người chơi gia nhập câu lạc bộ văn học của cậu ấy, khi cậu ấy làm hội phó của câu lạc bộ. Người chơi nói rằng cậu sẽ tham gia vào một câu lạc bộ anime ư, nhưng Sayori giải thích rằng cậu đã hứa sẽ mời một thành viên mới vào câu lạc bộ, và Natsuki đã làm bánh cupcake. Người chơi đã đồng ý vì sự vui thích của Sayori. Sayori đưa người chơi lên lầu, một khu vực mà người chơi giải thích rằng không thường xuyên đến thăm vì nó được sử dụng chính cho học sinh năm thứ ba tại trường. Hai người vào phòng và được giới thiệu với Yuri, Natsuki và Monika. Sayori giải thích rằng Natsuki là người năng động và Yuri là người thông minh. Người chơi và Monika đã gặp nhau trước câu lạc bộ, và người chơi nói rằng Monika và anh ấy đã chia sẻ một lớp học vào năm trước, nơi cô ấy là cô gái nổi tiếng nhất trong lớp, vì cô ấy thông minh, xinh đẹp và khoẻ mạnh. Natsuki đi để lấy cupcake của cậu ấy trong khi Yuri lấy một ít trà. Cupcake của Natsuki được trang trí như mèo và khi Yuri nói chuyện với người chơi về trà, Monika ngắt lời cậu để nói với người chơi rằng Yuri chỉ muốn gây ấn tượng với người chơi. Monika nói với người chơi rằng mặc dù cậu ấy đã vào câu lạc bộ tranh luận năm trước, nhưng cậu ấy rời đi do "chính trị" tham gia vào các câu lạc bộ lớn, và quyết định lập một câu lạc bộ của riêng mình. Người chơi tiết lộ rằng cậu đã không đọc nhiều trong vài năm gần đây hơn là manga. Chương 5 Trong chương này, người chơi có một sự lựa chọn để bày tỏ tình yêu của mình với Sayori. Dù có bày tỏ hay không, thì một tệp tin có tên hxppy thxughts.png vẫn sẽ được tạo ra. Chương 6 Cảnh 1 kết thúc khi người chơi vào phòng của Sayori, và tìm thấy Sayori bị treo cổ từ trần nhà. Một bài nhạc kỳ lạ (Sayonara) được bật lên, và màn hình méo mó với một thông báo lỗi hiện lên: An expection has occurred. File "game/script-ch5.rpy", line 307 See traceback.txt for details. thumb|340px|Sayori tự sát và thông báo lỗi hiện lên. Trong thư mục "Characters" của game, file sayori.chr bị xóa. Tập tin traceback.txt lúc đó sẽ có nội dung như sau: I'm sorry, but an uncaught exception occurred. While running game code: File "game/script.rpy", line 67, in script call File "game/script-ch5.rpy", line 289, in script File "renpy/common/00start.rpy", line 260, in renpy.call_in_new_context("_main_menu") JumpException: Oh jeez...I didn't break anything, did I? Hold on a sec, I can probably fix this...I think... Actually, you know what? This would probably be a lot easier if I just deleted her. She's the one who's making this so difficult. Ahaha! Well, here's goes nothing. Tập tin này là tập tin lỗi gốc của Ren'Py, nhưng game có thể gọi nó với nội dung nó được viết. Nếu game gặp một lỗi nào đó, thì tập tin này sẽ bị ghi đè. Game sẽ hiện ra chữ "END" màu đen một vài giây, sau đó được trở về màn hình chính. Màn hình chính của game đã thay đổi: Sayori không còn xuất hiện trong game nữa. Hình ảnh nhân vật của cậu đã thay đổi với các chi tiết của 3 nhân vật khác trong game. Phần "New Game" của game sẽ bị thay thế thành một ký tự lỗi (ŔŗñĮ¼»ŧþŀ Żŕěōì«). Khi bạn load file save của game thì sẽ hiện ra một thông báo lỗi giả mạo: File error: "characters/sayori.chr" The file is missing or corrupt. và sẽ tự động bắt đầu Cảnh 2. Nhấn vào "New Game" cũng sẽ bắt đầu Cảnh 2. Một trong những sự việc ngẫu nhiên của game có cơ hội xảy ra trước khi bắt đầu Cảnh 2. Nếu bạn cố gắng thoát game hoặc ghi đè file save của game sau khi Sayori tự sát, thì sẽ xuất hiện một hội thoại với khuôn mặt méo mó của Sayori và văn bản méo mó. Nếu bạn chọn "Yes", trò chơi sẽ tự thoát ra và khi bạn khởi động lại game, game sẽ tự bắt đầu Cảnh 2.thumb|Khuôn mặt của Sayori và dòng chữ méo mó.|333x333pxthumb|340px|Màn hình chính của game sau khi Sayori tự sát; Sayori không còn xuất hiện trong game nữa. thumb|340px|Thông báo lỗi của game khi load file save của Cảnh 1